User talk:IvyMeme
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 I will be inactive from now until 8-18-14. Take care for now. -Blake (talk) 05:48, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Due to a couple chat concerns, I've come back relatively early. -Blake (talk) 04:25, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Doom has returned to wikia early; he requests to have his modship back. If I have been seen fit to be a mod, then you may keep me as a mod. If not, then please remove my modship. either way is fine with me as long as it helps the wikia *bows* I am darkness. I am night. I am vengeance. I destroy light. (talk) 07:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Ivy solar says soon we can't do crossovers anymore and that characters with pokémon can't have them anymore except jonic and a few others but that's besides the point the point is that they are taking away a freedom that doesn't hurt anything and it's not fair can you talk to them about it Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 02:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC) To be frank, I didn't put a rule that prohibits crossovers as a whole, just more of we wonder why Rose has Mew as her first Pokemon when she lacks Gym Badges, as well as why are Pokemon existing on Mobius. I said I supported the rule that Pokemon need an explanation as towards why on Mobius, but I didn't say anything about a crossover ban. --Sol i need a admin for my wiki. Im wondering if you would be intrested. i know you have this one but ill be doing most of the work. I just need an admin to handle disicpline. Contact me if you are intrested, if not its okay. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User:SeanMeme dylan sprouse x sean x ivy x froz otp forever 15:55, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Bread Fish *dances to the song*Such bread, much fish ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )' 03:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Last Night Something Happened For those of you who will read this and assume that I'm doing this to get pity. Dont. Im doing it because I'd rather I do this than anyone who has any biased feelings towards me. Last night I was accused and kinda proved of lieing about something that happened a year ago on another wiki, and my chracter has been questioned. I have kinda changed a bit over that year, but that probally wont convince anyone now. I made a few slip ups with my story and everyone sees them as lies. I dont blame them. But all im saying is to revoke my mod ship and do what you will of it. Think of it as me punishing myself for cauisng this to happen, even thought I didnt bring it back up to begin with. Im also taking a break from this wiki for a bbout a week....maybe even more...possibly because of biased eyes and ears talking amongst themselves. And people may say that I was acting polite to you on the day of the poll insident with sean, but I gaurentee with you tthat at that day, I explained to you what happened peacefuly and calmly to show that nobdoy ment you any harm. But I digress, seeing as how everyone will probally talk you into thinking other wise. I dont know how you truly see me as a moderator, but....... I want it removed. If you want to ever return it to me, you can feel free to, but I doubt it will happen. But I digress. I'lls ee you in a week. And im sorry dor dissapointing you, I truly am. http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131222114533/chillsonicfanon/images/6/67/Spr_Pt_Marley.png (talk) 09:05, August 14, 2014 (UTC) tell SnooperDooper-San to leave me alone and Doom72 http://sta.sh/21gw4z7uaoa0?edit=1 I got videos to... Hello, I'm sorta new here. Sooo, do I just send in a page of my fan character or something? I'm kinda confused on how this works ^^;FlufferNuffer (talk) 19:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) doom keeps kicking me without reason he did it three times yesterday and he did it again today and the other admins and mods refuse to do anything about it ivy will you deal with him pleasePrincess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 21:03, September 1, 2014 (UTC) The other mods and admins have not issued a punishment for me because the kicks were inconsequential; they didn't have any long term effects, nor are they strikes against her. It's not like she's being banned. Metalman once banned me for "being gay!", and I didn't complain, nor was he punished. Why should I be punished, and what would I be punished for, exactly? -Blake (talk) 21:10, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Help Hi there! I am new to this wiki and am trying to set up my own. And I am wondering how you make a graphic logo for a wikia that is actually visible while within the size limit. Could you help me? the mods say i can't have a pokemon and its against the rules now but joinc still has his pokemon so its like just because hes a mod he's above the rules if theyre going to make this a rule jonic should have to follow it tooPrincess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 02:07, October 11, 2014 (UTC) so i herd u like mudkipssos so i put a mudkip in ur mudkips with ur mudkips. plus hi bae http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User:SeanMeme dylan sprouse x sean x ivy x froz otp forever 15:50, November 30, 2014 (UTC) tell me, iveh rumors has it that ur 2spooky4me? true or nahh? --Shrek is love, Shrek is life 23:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) i need to know who DA FOUNDER is [[Message_Wall:W0rkinprogress|'We'll meet again...''']] 10:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC)